justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Cotton Eye Joe
|artist = |year = 1994 |nogm = 4 (Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |difficulty = |effort = |pictos = 50 (JD) 71 (Remake) |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Remake) (Arrows) |lc = (Remake)http://prntscr.com/g4zzdl |nowc = Cotton |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser |kcal = 22 |dura = 3:16 |mc = }}"Cotton Eye Joe" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a cowgirl with dirty blonde braids. She wears a blue cowboy hat. Her shirt is orange with a subtle yellow gradient and blue accents. The shirt only covers her chest, and her blue shorts are only as low as her upper thigh. She has red socks under her blue shoes. Remake In the remake, her hair matches the shirt, and her hat matches the shoes and shorts. Her socks are now orange instead of red. The outline is now a lighter shade of blue. cotton.png|''Just Dance'' Cotton coach 1 big.png|Remake Cotton coach 1 big updated.png|Updated Background ''Just Dance The background takes place near two canyons, with many sheriff stars with the word DANCE on them. Remake The routine takes place in a desert with canyons in the background. During the chorus, the desert is sunlit, with orange-tinted clouds in the sky along with a bright noon sun. Backup dancers resembling the main coach appear around the sand floor (similar to ''Ninja Re Bang Bang). The backup dancers are colored shades of brown, and appear and disappear in quick, teleportation-style flashes. During the verses, the day turns to night. The sky is in a dark shade of blue, with clouds and a bright crescent moon in the sky. As with the day-scene, backup dancers also appear throughout the night desert. However, these backup dancers are in a shade of dark blue, have neon outlines, and teleport away in colorful flashes. The outro scene is identical to the verse scenes, with the exception of the presence of the backup dancers. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the Just Dance Now remake: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Point to the screen rapidly once. 'Gold Move 2: '''Move your arms as if you're taming a horse. '''Gold Move 4: '''Move your right arm as if you're putting your gun back in the pocket. This is the final move of the routine. cotton gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 CEJGM1Gif.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 ''in-game cotton gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 CEJGM2Gif.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game cottom gm 3.png|Gold Move 4 (Outdated version) CEJGM3Gif.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game (Outdated version) Finalposec p.png|Gold Move 4 (Updated version) Finalposec p.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game (Updated version) Captions Cotton Eye Joe appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Chainsaw * Chick Dance * Country Jig * Home On The Range * Western Lash * Western Slide * Western Street Trivia *"Hell" is not censored in the original game (as back when the game was made, rules were not as strict), but is censored starting with . *In the Beta version, the dancer s features are slightly more distinguishable. *In , the track has an avatar, but much like Somethin’ Stupid’s P1 avatar, it did not return for the subsequent games. However, the avatar later returned in and with a different look. *One of the pictograms for the remake is missing the usual white outline that is used for every pictogram in the series, giving the pictogram an unfinished appearance. *''Cotton Eye Joe'' is one of two songs of Swedish descent to be featured in the first game. The other one is Jerk It Out. *Gold Move 4 s pictogram for the remake has been updated as of an unknown date; the new pictogram is now the ending pictogram where it has its hands on its hips instead of the pictogram with the spiral arrow. Gallery Game Files Tex1 256x256 e8b8162436bdcc18 14.png|''Cotton Eye Joe'' Cotton.jpg|''Cotton Eye Joe'' (Remake) Cotton updated.jpg|''Cotton Eye Joe'' (Updated) cotton_cover@2x.jpg| cover Cotton_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Wild Wild West P1 JD4 Avatar.png|Avatar on Focotton.png|Avatar on and in future GOLDEN CottonEyeJoe.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND CottonEyeJoe.png|Diamond avatar cotton pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Cotton pictogram missing outline.png|The pictogram with the missing outline Screenshots CottonEyeJoeMenu.png|''Cotton Eye Joe'' in the menu Others File:BetaEyedJoe.jpg|Beta version cottoneyejoe.png|Coach extraction Unnamed image (4).jpg|Background (Remake) Videos Official Music Video Rednex - Cotton Eye Joe (Official Music Video) -HD- - RednexMusic com Teaser Cotton Eye Joe - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance Now Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance 2016 Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance 2017 Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance Extraction Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance Now Extraction References Site Navigation de:Cotton Eye Joept-br:Cotton-Eyed Joe Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Country Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Eurobeat Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs